narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Shiharu
Kasumi Shiharu (Shiharu Kasumi) is the main character in the fanfiction called Raid of the Mist created by me AmazinglyFresh. She is a Chunin level kunoichi in Konohagakure and a member of Team Hisao. Background Kasumi Shiharu was born in the Land of Lighting but moved to Konohagakure at the age of three. Kasumi was born to Yuna and Yuichi Shiharu the leader of the Shiharu Clan. At her days in the Academy Kasumi was known for being pretty and the daughter of Yuichi Shiharu who created the clan. She was also builled once the day before she gradutated by some disrespectful kids who pushed her down instead of showing weakness she grabbed the boy who pushed her and threw him in the air and punched him down to the ground. Ever since that day she was nicknamed the Flaming Beauty. Personality Kasumi has a violent personallity and is even seen trying to kill Sasuke with her fists but he was so fast he cut her arm with his sword which made Kasumi go completely on a rampage like a wild animal and destoryed everything in her path, she was close untill he fleed. Kasumi sworn to herself that she will never tell anyone that she said Sasuke was cute. Other than that Kasumi is seen kind and caring towards the others but violent and short temepered towards Sasuke whenever she sees him. Appearance Kasumi has long wavy black hair with long straight bangs the stops above her eyebrows, pupil less gray color eyes, chimpunk cheeks which is slightly rosy and has large breasts. Her ninja outfit is a pink midriff tank top that she wears a half fishnet body suit underneath it, matching pink pants with her shruken holster on the side of her leg and black Shinobi traditional shoes. She also wears her forehead protector as a headband and the color is yellow. Abilities Kasumi's clan specializes in Medical Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fire Realase. Kasumi also has incredable body strength which she has once killed a Mist ninja with one powerful punch. Shizune once told Lady Tsunade that Kasumi can probably surpass her if she contiunes to go under intense training with her father. Kasumi is pretty good at Genjutsu which isn't her best strong suit unlike Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. 'Status' Genjutsu: 4.5 Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 5 Intelligence: 4.5 ' '''Total: ' '''19 'Part II' Kasumi is away training with her father when she hears from Sakura Haruno that Naruto is back and Kasumi runs outside and sees Naruto for the first time. Naruto ask Sakura who she is and Sakura repiled Kasumi been living in the villiage for some time but nobody never saw her before untill today. Naruto suddenly remeber when he saw a beautiful girl beating up a bully and half killed the kid and Kasumi repiled that was her and she earned the nickname the Flaming Beauty. She told them her life and everything they wanted to know about her. When Kasumi, Team Gai and Team Kakashi went to go save Gaara from the Akatsuki Kasumi was back up for Lady Chiyo and Sakura and sat up high on a rock. Sasori also attacked her as she and Sakura did a combo attack for the final blow which destroyed Sasori's puppet body. She appears throughout the series in Part II also. Jutsus *'Fire Realese: Volcano Eurption' Jutsu ' *'100 Hit Combo 'Jutsu ' *'Fire Realese: Burnt Roses Scatter Flamethrower Jutsu ' *The Flaming Beauty's Massive Destroyer Combo Jutsu *'Mystical Palm Technique ' *'Fire Realese: Spinning Mega Hurricane ' Trivia *Kasumi means Mist but i made up Shiharu so i don't know what her last name means *Kasumi's hobbies are training and helping Ino run the flower shop *Kasumi has a problem with Sasuke which she reveals in Raid of the Mist *She likes helping others *Kasumi is afraid of losing control and hurting Naruto and the others *The Shiharu clan is the third powerful clan in the Naruto universe *Kasumi is an Aries like Sakura and that why they get along very well helping each other when they are in trouble Category:DRAFT